BBC Sherlock Prompts
by Etimire T
Summary: Here is a list of 50 BBC Sherlock fanfiction prompts [no Johnlock] that I will probably never get around to writing. You are free to use them.


_**Hello! Here is a list of 50 Fanfiction Sherlock prompts [no Johnlock]. I may or may not get around to writing them, but they have been bouncing around in my head for ages. You are free to use the prompts but please notify me if you do. I'd really like to read the stories.**_

BBC Sherlock Prompts

1 Sherlock was a non-human creature who died and accidentally ended up in a recently vacated human body. John is his reluctant guardian angel. 'basically drop dead diva but cool'

2 Sherlock actually has no emotions. Until someone Molly/Greg/whoever, magically [or scientifically] gifts him with a particularly strong set.

3 OR… Sherlock is cursed to feel the emotions of everyone around him until he loses his apathy.

4 Sherlock is claustrophobic.

5 John is addicted to Sherlock or visa-versa. Literally. Challenge: don't make it Johnlock.

6 Sherlock is not afraid of danger because he is immortal for some unknown reason. The ultimate mystery.

7 Sherlock is terrified of spiders.

8 Sherlock is a genie who is very irritated when John accidentally sets him free.

9 Molly never notices Sherlock, but he is enthralled by her.

10 221B stops existing. Sherlock and John don't know why no one knows who they are.

11 Sherlock and John are sucked into their own 19th-century story.

12 Mycroft can control the weather. So why does he carry an umbrella?

13 John can remember what everyone else forgets, Child memories/trauma/amnesiacs, but he can't remember who he is.

14 Sherlock has inherited the curse of the Pied Piper. Something to do with his violin.

15 John and Sherlock are American.

16 Sherlock takes John to a graveyard for his birthday. Twist: John doesn't think this is an awful present.

17 Sherlock and John are on opposite sides of a galactic war. As a government experiment, both of them are imprisoned together to see if their races can co-exist. One of them is an alien, but they've been forced to forget which side they are on. [Lol. Get it, whovians?]

18 Sherlock is a pirate and John is a privateer who is trying to capture him.

19 Sherlock is a time traveler who can't control where or when he goes. But there seems to be one continual factor: John.

20 Sherlock's plane crashes into the ocean. He is rescued by John, an Atlantian. It becomes necessary for John to take Sherlock to Atlantis [of course].

21 Sherlock is a dragon. John is his soon-to-be-meal.

22 Sherlock is a price. John is a warlock.

23 London is alive and she talks to John, giving him information about the whereabouts of certain criminals. Sherlock wants to figure out how John seems to know exactly where to look for a crime.

24 Sherlock accidentally dyes his hair some outrageous color blue/green/pink and won't come out of his bedroom.

25 Sherlock is John's imaginary friend. Visa- Versa

26 Sherlock can actually hear John's [and only John's] thoughts in his head.

27 Sherlock and John are separated during a terrorist attack.

28 Sherlock is in a bank when it gets robbed. John is the robber and he takes Sherlock as a hostage. However, John doesn't kill him and Sherlock can't figure out why.

29 The first time Sherlock and Mycroft met 'other' children was… interesting.

30 Sherlock's mother/father/grandfather is a scientist who experimented on Sherlock and Mycroft.

31 Mrs. Holmes saved young Sherlock from Baskerville when he was a child. Sherlock is the clone of another boy, who supposedly died. The other boy… is John's twin brother [who obviously does not look like him].

32 Sherlock is cursed to silence. Sherlock has to use John as an interpreter.

33 Sherlock is deaf or blind

34 John is deaf of blind

35 There is a secret door in Bakers street that leads to a world where Sherlock and John are just fiction.

36 Sherlock adopts a pet penguin.

37 Sherlock is a soldier. John is a detective.

38 Sherlock is allergic to cats.

39 John's sister dies.

40 Sherlock and John get stuck on the top of the Eiffel tower when a massive disaster leaves them as the only survivors.

41 Everything John touches becomes sentient.

42 John invented Sherlock, an android.

43 Sherlock is turned into an owl.

44 John and Lestrade confront Sherlock about his addiction.

45 Ever since he was born, every human touch has caused Sherlock agony.

46 Sherlock is pathetic when he gets a cold.

47 Sherlock admits that he has lost his mind, but John won't accept it.

48 Sherlock and John are a bit of a legend among taxi drivers. A series of conversation snippets they have while inside taxis.

49 Sherlock is a magician who uses his intellect to make it look like he can see into the future. John, a government agent, is sent to recruit him. There is a terrorist attack coming soon and the government wants to know how to stop it.

50 Sherlock is terrified when Mycroft goes missing.


End file.
